


No Time Like the Present

by aosav



Series: Kageyama Friendships [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosav/pseuds/aosav
Summary: Ennoshita wants to be a good team captain next year, which means he should probably at least try to have a conversation with their first-year setter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a classic drabble: 100 words exactly. (I don't know Ennoshita very well.)

Ennoshita glances at Kageyama as they collect volleyballs.

He’s been thinking a lot about what his classmates said – about them wanting him for captain next year. It caught him by surprise, but they all seemed sure.

So he’s been thinking.

If he’s going to be captain, he needs to be able to interact with all team members. No one on the team is harder to interact with than Kageyama.

If he wants to be a good captain, he should start practicing.

Kageyama's current expression is unusually mellow for him.

No time like the present.

Ennoshita clears his throat.

“Hey, Kageyama-kun.”


End file.
